noiz's bad day
by Lymantria
Summary: noiz is gets hacked has a bad day


Noiz's bad day.

Nozi is a dickwrod

noiz he is a hot topic employee.

he gets all the ebst deals on things and barely works, and gets lots of momey ffor pizza.

noizs lfie is good.

but noiz has a problem one day.

nozie wakes up and immediately gets onto deviantart.

his acount has been deletes

he had lots of watchers

how fuckintg dare they

noix lets out a horrible scream from his anus and bellows as he frantically goes to his furaffinity.

it's blank.

he was fsmous (because his furry was a marysue rabbit with shadow polwers and gay homo everywhere and everyone wanted to do him. noiz was a good character designer.)..

how fickubg daere they.

who could have done sucha thing?/?

befor he leaves, he checks his subreddit.

what subreddiT?

noiz may be a fag but he is not THAT much of a fag.

he closes his comptuer and goes to aobas

aoba opens up his door after noiz knocks on it angerly

"did you hack me you dill pickle."

"go away i am koujakulating"

"tell me or these boxing bunnies are going up yoru ass."

"do it its already loose and flabby as a tortilla in there. i could fit twnety of those dabn rabbits in there just fuckin watch me"

and so just as noiz was about to leave, aoba opens his butts gaping maw and devours like thirty six of noizs bunnies.

noiz run away from aoba so he doesnt get sucked into that nightmare.

he's been in there once, he doesnt need to be back in there until reconnect.

koujaku comes out with his wiener dingle dangle out and about syaing "what the sweet pool is going on here."

"shut up you meme your bitch is bringing armageedo n" noiz screamed as he ran

"did you turn him on and off again?"

koujaku slapped aoibas ass and he returned back to normal size after spilling a flood everywghere.,

it even made that really cool zip noise that blinds make after you pull that one string and close them.

noiz ran so far that he made it to clear.

"did you delete my accunts you netflix"

"what do you want hat bunny man."

"shhhhh. i know what you didd dont deny it."

"yes"

"REally?"

"no" clear closes the door slowly onto noiz not even fast,. he just looks him in the eye and smooshes his piercinged face into the wood.

noiz flaps his little hat tassles to his little heartbeat so fast that he propels away odff the ground and goes far away

he then runs into something big. it's blocking ou t the sun and noiz falls to his black sabbath.

no literally. noiz fgoes to black sabbath whren he dies.

even though he listens to literlaly every punk band in existance.\

he breaks his fall on ozzy and thanks the rock man who saved him as he bites the head off of afcukig bat. then looks up and notices that the thing blocking out the sun is actually mjink.

menk is the sun cover.

"mifk what the fuck"

"what"

"minj you are fucking huge and i know you hacked me"

"does it look like i use computers i have bills to pay and eagles to save, trees to lorax and heads to rip off"

"oh right. forgive me hot hot cinnamhot man"

"stop kissing up to me, you botdf"

"im tgona to fry every eagle you love,."

that pink tooacock squacks angerly and puffs his cigar.

"i did it. it was me. i hacked your account"

"you hacke d me account?!" noiz cries.

"no you gullable scrotum."

"dont make fun of my wrinkly areas you feathered shit those piercings are there for a reason"

noiz goes home defeated there is nothing he cna do so he is tired

but he runs into a fedora.

not just any fedora.

its a sie.

"si my love we meet again"

noiz swweeps si off his feet and sei screams a bit like a squished frog before realizing its th scene kid who picked him up.

noiz powers up his rocket boots and flis into the nigh t with his bitch.

the wild meme has chosen a mate and it's scared as fuck right now because this feels like an lsd trip.

and that night sei finally learned why noiz is the human embodiment of every raunchy hardcore german porno ever to exist.

meanwhile afterwards noiz remembered his bitch was basically jesus so he got him to revive his accounts like nothing ever happened.

also it turns out thast the bird had nothing to do with it.

it was aways a mystsery.

...

i'm jk it was ren who hacked them all.


End file.
